The Phantom's Brilliant Evil Play
by NatureLuvMaple
Summary: At the auction of the Opera Populaire Mathias Køhler gets his hands on a music box from the past. This same box and with the help of a chandelier strikes his memories of when the opera house was at it's prime, along with his little Tino...and the Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

**Paris, France, 1905**

**Opera Populaire**

The bang of a gravel on wood rang throughout the silent opera house, "Sold. Your number sir? Thank you." Whatever item was on the stage was taken off. The Opera Populaire, a once famous opera house, was holding an auction, selling everything even the house itself. It held no further use for no one was willing to use it, not after the accident.

Mathias Køhler sat in his wheelchair, his blonde hair graying under the hat he wore but his eyes still shinned with the life of his youth. He came to this auction in hoping of getting something he would be able to show in his home or just something to remind him of the days when the Opera Populaire was at it's prime.

Beside him stood his home nurse, his scarf and number in her hands, he hired her once he couldn't walk up or down the stairs without help anymore. She agreed to come with him for she too loved the Opera Populaire before it was closed down when she was a child.

The auctioneer banged his gravel once again, "Lot 665 ladies and gentlemen, a papier-mâché musical box in the shape of a barrel-organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, and it still in working order. May I start at fifteen francs? Fifteen I am bid"

Mathias stares at the music box, it was the one _he_ told him about. Mathias then looked over at the bidder. They were an older man like himself but it was someone he hasn't seen since the accident. The bidder looked at Mathias himself, his eyes widening in surprise before the expressionless face of the dance instructor nodded to him.

Lukas Bondevik didn't let the music box up so easily; he stopped at thirty francs before the precious box was in his possession. Mathias had the box brought to him and he held it like the fragile treasure it was. He stroked the box softly, "_A collector's piece indeed . . . every detail exactly as he said . . .He often spoke of you, my friend ...Your velvet lining, and your figurine of lead...Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead?"_

His thoughts were interrupted by the banging of the auctioneers gravel once again, "Lot 666, ladies and gentlemen, a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera, a mystery never fully explained. We are told ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier that figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when reassembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination! Gentlemen?"

Mathias watched the chandelier, the beautiful piece of art that was destroyed by the Phantom's brilliantly evil play that dark night. The Opera Populaire came to life along with the lights of the chandelier as Mathias remembered the wonderful man that was Tino Väinämöinen.

* * *

**A/N: Alight guys! Another crossover! This one (hopefully obvious) is Hetalia and Phantom of the Opera! I read another one, (not copying! I swear I just liked the idea! Plus I'm using different characters so there!) that I really liked so I decided to do one myself! I hope y'all like it, this one is gonna be hard! Oh, and all y'all waitin' for that next chapter of Hetalia King, I'm hopefully going to upload it New Years Eve maybe? Or soon after, promise! This is just to leave you guys more hungry for a new one and for me to get this idea out of my head!**

**Oh! And I'm holding a contest for Next! I don't know how to go with from here, or not quite sure yet so I'm holding a sort of contest. I want y'all to read it first, comment on how you want it to continue. Your ideas shall go into a box and I will chose one randomly, there is no limit to ideas! So post as many as you like! I already have one but I want more! I'm drawing two for suspense then the big ending so hurry hurry hurry! This ends probably around Halloween of next year, if I don't have more than two ideas then...I guess I'll jump that log when it gets to me!**

**So anyway! I hope you like this new one! Until next time lovelies!**

**Oh! and I own nothing, nothing is mine...*goes and sobs in corner* *sniff* bye for now...**


	2. Chapter 2

The Opera Populaire was alive with its daily practices for the upcoming show of 'Hannibal'. The lead of the play, obviously, was the famous soprano Arthur Kirkland and his loyal 'male role', Alfred Jones. Currently the cleaning crew was preparing the opera house the same time as Arthur was there to practice. They each adorned the same pieces of cloth stuck in their ears in hope of salvaging what hearing they had left.

Behind them the lovely dancers were practicing with their 'mistress', Lukas Bondevik. Outside, the owner of the Opera Populaire waited for the carriage to stop its journey and the new owners of the opera house were escorted inside. Now, back inside Arthur begins to sing, the high soprano threatening to break the glass and eardrums of all who hear it.

"_This trophy from our saviours, from our saviours from the enslaving force of Rome!" _the poor cleaning ladies nearly fainted from the high pitch of a voice, but to the blonde opera house owner it was music to his ears as he lead the now known Italians to the stage.

At this time the choruses came, "_With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration, We greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation! The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to our step on the ground!_ **_Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!_**"

Now was the time for Alfred to make his appearance as Hannibal, his…voice ringing through the house "_Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far reaching grasp!"_

The music cut off as the French owner and two Italians walked onto the stage. The composer, a refined 'noble' known as Rodrich Edelstein, huffed and slammed his hands on his stand, "Francis! Can't you see we are practicing?!"

Francis, the now named French owner chuckled, "Ah yes, mes amies, as you can see my wonderful, beautiful, and talented stars are practicing for the upcoming production of Chalumeau's "Hannibal"! It should be a wonderful show!"

Rodrich ground his teeth together "Francis! If you please get off the stage we would like to continue!"

Francis laughed his strange 'honhonhon' and clapped his hands, "Of course mon amie, but first! Rodrich, Lukas, everyone if I may have your attention for a few moments!" Everyone surrounded Francis and the two Italian strangers, on closer inspection they were brothers, each had light brown, or auburn hair and golden brown eyes. What stood them apart were their facial expressions, one was scowling, nearly growling at anyone near him while the other Italian seemed to be just barely containing his excitement.

Francis now clapped again with a smile, "Merci~ Now, as a few of you have heard I shall be retiring," most of the cast members gasped in surprise. Francis loved the Opera Populaire; they would never have thought he would retire from the place. "But! I have found the best replacements for me! May I introduce Monsieur Lovino and Feliciano Vargas."

The angry looking Italian rolled his eyes, "Whatever you French bastard, I'm Lovino and this idiota here is Feliciano."

The hyper one, Feliciano, was now jumping in place, "Ciao~! But you guys can call me Feli! Everyone else does! I can't wait to meet all of you!"

Most of the crewmembers smiled at the smiling Italian, thinking how adorable he was and such when thinking of a child. Also at this time a new stranger came running up onto the stage making Rodrich throwing his hands into the air, "Can we ever get on with practice?!"

The newcomer, a handsome spiked blonde smiled obnoxiously, "What's this about practicing? I thought I was here to watch a show! Not stuck up nobles whine about boring shit."

Lovino growled inwardly, "You're late you bastard!" He huffed as the smile was turned on him and grumbled, "Well this late bastard here is Mathias Køhler, nothing positive I can say about him."

Francis clapped his hands, "Well I apologize mon amie Rodrich for interrupting! You may continue practice, everyone! Work hard! Oh, and don't try to contact me, I'll be to busy talking with beautiful women for you to call me with your nagging. Au revoir!" With that the previous owner was gone and the new Italian brothers were left with the Opera Populaire.

Mathias grinned, "Well we don't mean to keep you all waiting! Please! Continue and don't mind us!" With that the Danish man bid farewell and left to 'explore' the opera house.

The dance 'mistress' walked up to them with a small bow, "Monsieurs welcome, I'm Lukas…Francis told me to help you settle in." with the look he wore the man was not happy, but he turned and begin walking to the side of the stage and past the dancers, "We take particular pride in our ballet here as you can see."

Feliciano was bouncing around with excitement, "Si! They are all lovely! Who is the blonde there?" he pointed to a particular busty blonde towards the back of the group.

Lukas followed to where his finger was pointing, "Ah, that is Katyusha Braginskaya, she's one of our best."

Lovino now spoke up, "Not that I care but what about the small bastard?"

Lukas glared at the angry Italian and hit him over the head with a random fan, "He _monsieur_ is one of our most promising, Tino Väinämöinen."

Lovino growled at Lukas, rubbing his head, "Väinämöinen? Like the Finish celloist?"

Lukas nodded, "His only child it seems, orphan at the age of ten."

Feliciano gasped, covering his mouth with his hands, "An orphan?! That's horrible!" He looked at Tino like he wanted to hug the boy.

At this time the singers' chorus rang out, "**_Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests, the elephants of Carthage! As guides on our conquering quests, Dido sends Hannibal's friends! The trumpeting elephants sound, hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to their step on the-_**"

Lovino waved his hands, cutting off the music, "Isn't there a better thing you can sing than _that?!"_

Rodrich growled to himself, "Oh? And what are you saying exactly?!"

Feliciano interrupted his brother, "He means maybe hear something from act three? Maybe the solo?"

Arthur looked at the conductor, "Yes! Yes Rodrich right?"

Rodrich scowled and bowed mockingly, "If the diva commands."

Arthur glared at him before walking to the stage's center, "I do."

The piano began and Arthur began to sing, "_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while -please promise me you'll try. When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free -if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me._ _Think of me-_"

The lights flickered, the piano stopped and the very ground seemed to shake. This put the crew in panic, Katyusha ran across the stage in terror, "He's here! The Phantom of the Opera!"

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! I have decided to post this chapter to start off the new year! I hope you like it! It's really hard to write this because of how I want to sound and how it should sound. And I'm trying on Hetalia King's new chapters I promise! But please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tino Väinämöinen was a small blonde, short for his age of an adult. His hair was a light blonde and his eyes a soft violet-blue. At the age of ten his father died of an illness and Tino found himself at the Opera Populaire in the care of the ballet 'mistress' Lukas. Tino loved living there and decided to take on ballet as well, so he became one of the dancers, and soon the best of them.

On this day Tino was rushing to get ready along with his best friend Katyusha Braginskaya, a tall, busty blonde woman he met not long after arriving at the opera house. Both him and Katyusha rushed to get dressed and down to practice their dance for the upcoming production of 'Hannibal' that was to be shown that night.

Tino danced as he was taught, spinning, jumping and gliding across the stage. Francis Bonnefoy, the owner of the Opera Populaire, interrupted the practice of both the singers and dancers. Tino and Katyusha then learned the French man was retiring and leaving the Opera Populaire to Monsieurs Lovino and Feliciano or Feli Vargas, Tino immediately took a liking to the happy and boisterous Feli but was more than anything slightly intimidated by his angry brother. That was when _he _arrived.

Tino grabbed Katyusha's arm, "Mathias Køhler. Kat it's him."

Katyusha, or Kat she liked to be called, tilted her head, "You know him Tino?"

Tino nodded, "Before father died we would play together all the time, though he liked to scare me a lot it was very fun."

Katyusha giggled, "You make it sound like he was your sweetheart!"

Tino blushed lightly, "T-That's not what I mean…" Thankfully he was interrupted by Lukas telling them they were starting again and watched as Mathias walked past without a glance. Tino sighed but smiled at Katyusha, "I don't think he would remember me. It's been a long time."

Katyusha nodded and the crew's attention was drawn to the front of the stage where Arthur was singing a solo of the production. Before Arthur was finished the very stage seemed to shake, the lights flickered and a one of the large curtains collapsed, taking Arthur along with it. Katyusha screamed and ran across the stage, "He's here! The Phantom of the Opera!"

Tino was able to chase after Katyusha and calm her down but the Vargas brother were pale, Feli shaking, "P-Phantom?! What?!"

Lukas then came with an opened letter in his hands, "Yes, the Opera Ghost greets you to his opera house and that his payment is nearly due."

Lovino sputtered, "Ghost? Who the hell is this Ghost, Phantom, whatever, and payment? He's getting no money from me I'll tell you that!"

Lukas pursed his lips but turned and pointed to a seating box, "He also wishes that you leave Box 5 open for his use tonight."

Lovino scoffed at this and Feliciano pulled his sleeve, "M-Maybe we should listen to Lukas and Monsieur Phantom."

Lovino glared at his brother, "Like I'd do that!" Lukas hitting him over the head with a fan quieted him and Arthur screaming, "This is IT! I am DONE!"

He stomped up to Lovino and Feliciano angrily, "You two! You two need to fix this! Until you do I will not be in this opera house another MINUTE! ALFRED! We're leaving!"

Alfred, the loud blonde that followed Arthur like a puppy was laughing and rolled his eyes, "Okay, whatever." At the glare he got he cleared his throat. "Uh, I mean. Yeah! Amateurs! Fix this or we are never coming back!"

Arthur and Alfred were gone then, leaving panic behind them. Rodrich almost fainted, "What are we going to do now that our star has walked out on us?!"

Feliciano smiled, "Then we'll use the understudy of course!"

Rodrich sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "There IS NO understudy for Arthur Kirkland!"

Feliciano's face fell, "Oh… Then who's going to sing?"

Rodrich frowned, "Looks like we'll have to cancel the show if ours leads won't perform!"

Lukas spoke up at this, "Tino can do it, he can sing. He's been taught well."

Tino, at the time comforting Katyusha looked up in shock and all eyes turned to him. Tino squeaked, "Me?"

Lukas nodded and Feliciano dragged Tino to the front of the stage, "Alright! Then sing! I bet you can do it well!" Lovino rolled his eyes but also nodded.

Rodrich sighed but started the piano of the solo, Tino was so nervous he didn't come in the first time. Rodrich had the piano start over and Lukas nodded again, "Go on."

Tino gulped and looked forward at the empty seats and the ladies cleaning them. Then Tino began to sing hesitantly, "_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye." Tino looked over at the one's listening and stepped forward with more confidence, even smiling as he sung, " Remember me once in a while -please promise me you'll try. When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free -if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me." _Lovino and Feliciano nodded in agreement. Tino would be their singer.

The people on the stage faded, the lights dimmed, the piano kept playing and the seats filled with the faces of viewers, Tino stood on the stage in a white tunic with a beige vest along with white pants and beige boots. His voice rang through the quiet opera house, "_We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea -but if you can still remember stop and think of me…Think of all the things we've shared and seen -don't think about the way things might have been…Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do -there will never be a day, when I won't think of you…_

His voice rang in the ears of the spectators, and deep below in opera house a figure stopped, his blonde head turning up at the sound of Tino's voice before continuing to walk down the passageway he walked in_._

In Box 5 sat Mathias Køhler, as he watched his eyes widened to recognition, "_Can it be? Can it be Tino?" _He stood and clapped loudly along with the crowd, he turned and left the box, "_Long ago, it seems so long ago. How young and innocent we were…He may not remember me, but I remember him…"_

On the stage Tino was smiling, "_Flowers fade, The fruits of summer fade, They have their seasons, so do we but please promise me, that sometimes you will think of me!"_

The crowd erupted in applause, shaking the very house with their cheers.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I'm really excited about this fic and I know you are too! It makes me happy that by only reading the summary and wanting to read it! I myself have found a fic like this on wattpad and when I began writing the idea of doing something like that wouldn't get out of my head. Now before I get bashings of me stealing someone else's story I DID NOT! She totally has different main characters and how she writes the story than me! Anyway, I hope y'all like this chapter! Break ends Monday unless we get a snow day so there might not be a chapter for a little bit but I shall try very hard for you guys!**

**R&R please! **


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was cheering throughout the opera house for the success of the production. All but one, Tino sat down in the lower rooms of the opera house where some of the crew held memorials for their passed loved ones. Tino had a photo of his father, a candle sat in front of it, unlit. He grabbed another lit candle and lit his own. A voice rang through the room, "_Brava, brava, bravissima…" _Tino looked around for who owned the voice, it was deep and if it went on longer he was sure it could have captivated the entire house if they listened.

"_Tino, Tino…" _Katyusha came down the stairs then, catching Tino's attention.

_ "Tino…"_ The voice went unheard as Tino gave his attention to his friend with a sheepish smile.

_"Where in the world have you been hiding Really, you were perfect. I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?" _ Katyusha sat by the blonde on the floor with a smile.

Tino looked back at his father's picture, "Well…when my father was bedridden he told me that I would be protected by an angel, the angel of music. After I came to here and lit a candle for father I would hear a voice from above, and in my dreams. He was always there…"

Katyusha grabbed Tino's hands with an excited bounce, "Do you think it's your father Tino?"

Tino nodded with a smile, "Who else could it be?" He had a happy look in his eyes and Katyusha smiled at him as they stood, "_Father once spoke of an angel, I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing, I can sense him and I know he's here. Here in this room he calls me softly somewhere inside hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me he, the unseen genius."_

Katyusha grabbed Tino's hand as they walked up the stairs, a worried look on her face, "_Tino, you must have been dreaming, stories like this can't come true. Tino, you are talking in riddles, and it's not like you."_

Tino smiled reassuringly at his friend, before looking around, "_Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory!"_

"_Who is this angel, this"_

"**_Angel of Music, hide no longer, secret and strange angel…"_**

Tino slowed down to a stop, an uncertain look on his face, "_He's with me even now…"_

Katyusha grabbed his hand and frowned, "_Your hands are cold."_

Tino gripped the free hand in a fist to his chest, "_All around me…"_

Katyusha was now worried as she placed a hand on his cheek, "Tino, your face is white!"

Tino griped both of Katyusha's hands and looked scared, "It frightens me…"

Katyusha smiled softly, "Don't be frightened Tino. Come on, I bet you want to get out of those clothes." With a nod from Tino she led him to his new dressing room that Arthur once occupied only days ago.

Lukas was waiting for them, a hint of a smile on his face, "You did wonderful tonight Tino. Don't worry, he was pleased tonight." Tino smiled.

* * *

Outside the room many people were gathered, among them were Monsieurs Lovino and Feliciano Vargas, Feliciano held a bouquet of flowers in his hands and Lovino was too busy talking with a pretty girl. Feliciano yelled out as he saw a familiar spikey blonde, "Mathias! What did you think? Tino was amazing!"

Mathias nodded in agreement, a grin on his face, "Yes he was wonderful and if you don't mind I'd like to say hello, alone." He took the flowers from Feliciano with a 'thank you' and entered Tino's room.

Tino was taking off his vest with a sigh, it was nice to take off his shoes and vest, if not for a little while before he was dragged back outside, he didn't here the door open and continued struggling with a boot. He jumped at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Little Lotte let his mind wander. Little Lotte thought, am I fonder of dolls or of goblins?"

Tino rolled his eyes and turned to Mathias, "Mathias! You know I hate it when you call me that. I'm not a girl." He crossed his arms with a small pout.

Mathias chuckled, "Yes I know, that's why I call you that Little Lottie." He ignored Tino's annoyed look and instead gave the smaller man the flowers, "You sang amazingly tonight Tino!"

Tino smiled and sniffed the flowers, "It's thanks to the Angel of Music really, you know… father said when he couldn't be here any longer he would send an angel of music…"

Mathias nodded, "Yes, yes and he's now your Angel of Music. To celebrate your wonderful singing tonight I'll take you out to dinner!"

Tino laid the flowers down and shook his head, "I'm sorry Mathias but I can't."

Mathias waved a hand, "Nonsense! I'll bring around a carriage," he opened the door, "two minutes!"

Tino shook his head again, "No Mathias! I said I can't!"

Mathias laughed, "Don't worry, I won't keep you out late!"

Tino huffed in frustration, "Mathias listen-!" the door closing interrupted him and he sat on his stool with a sigh. Unheard to both the lock of the door clicks into place.

A suddenly, deep voice filled his ears, causing the blonde to jump, "_Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!"_

Tino looked around, his voice quiet, apologetic, "_Angel! I hear you! Speak, I listen... stay by my side, guide me! Angel, my soul was weak forgive me..."_ he stood from his stool, "Enter at last…"

The voice was now kinder, more appealing to Tino's ears, "_Tino now you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!"_

Tino did just that; he turned to the giant mirror hanging on the wall, and gasped, his hand resting over his mouth. Instead of Tino's small reflection was one of someone larger, much larger. His hair was a fair blonde but Tino could not see his face, it was hidden behind a white mask that stretched across his eyes like water. The man held out his hand and Tino took a step forward.

The door handle jiggled, Mathias's voice calling from the other side, "Tino? Tino open the door!"

Both ignored him as the man in the mirror spoke, "_I am your angel of music, come to your angel of music…"_ Tino took another step and reached out his hand to the larger one held out for him.

Mathias was now yelling through the door, "Who's in there?! Tino? Tino!"

Tino ignored the callings of his name and too the offered hand, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh I am soooo sorry! Its been like what a month since I've updated? Yeah it has but of course school has started up again and I'm so wound up in homework I've barely had time to write anything! But I hope you guys can forgive me with this amazing new chapter! The Phantom has finally made his appearance! And what shall happen? I love how this is going and I love all of you beautiful readers! I hope you stay with this!**

**Since I have used different font and stuff I should explain:**

_**This is more than one person singing,**_

_This is one person singing,_

And this is normal speech.

**I keep forgetting to put this on previous chapter but I think yall figured this out already but oh well!**

**Until next time my lovelies! R&R please!**


End file.
